


Strings and The Soul

by arpita



Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Basically a repost of the stuff that I had deleted earlier on, But well... I'm new to smut anyway..., F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Well as a matter of fact this was random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 23:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arpita/pseuds/arpita
Summary: Amarendra Baahubali and Devasena and their experiments when in bed.
Relationships: AmarSena, Amarendra Baahubali/Devasena
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Strings and The Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarminaVulcana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarminaVulcana/gifts), [MayavanavihariniHarini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/gifts), [Inkn1ght1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkn1ght1/gifts), [thelonewolfwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonewolfwrites/gifts), [spiffycups](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiffycups/gifts).
  * Inspired by [His religion.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080669) by [spiffycups](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiffycups/pseuds/spiffycups). 

'Hands up, Little Vixen.' 

Baahubali growled, his voice only slightly higher than a whisper. It was needy growl, undoubtedly. After all, it was seldom that he had Devasena subdued in bed.

Ah! And she wasn't just subdued, was she?

_ And she couldn't know how badly he wanted her, could she? _

  
  


'Baahu!' Devasena sighed.

She felt helpless with the blindfold around her eyes. And, Baahu, for his part, was relentless. 

Furthermore,-

_ Her arousal wasn't helping either.  _

'Ah!' she felt her husband's breath tickle her somewhere near her abdomen.

'Is that desperation I sense, My Queen?' Baahubali's lips triumphantly curled against her flawless skin.

Devasena's breath hitched. Of course, Baahu had to hear the sharp inhalation that came in consequence, while he felt the wave on her midriff.

'Obey me, my love!' he ordered, notwithstanding the hardening of his cock. 

She had no option but to comply.

'Very good, little vixen!' Baahu exclaimed as he swiftly tied her wrists to the bedpost with the cords he'd reserved especially for occasions such as these.

'You're irresistible!' he smirked.

She was a sight. Truly, she was. Stretched across the length of their massive bed, with her hands tied, and eyes blindfolded, her folds drenched thoroughly with desire beckoning her stubborn lover to end his ordeal, and take her.

Her plump lips mouthing every sigh he needed to hear, her slender neck drenched with sweat, and marked exactly where he needed to brand her. 

_ And he had branded her elsewhere as well. _

There were red signatures through the width of her chest, the scarlet making its proud appearance on the gold-tinted skin. And then-

_ There were her breasts. _

** _Her beauteous nipples, proving that he had given her a high mere minutes ago, with their skin rubbed enough to show the deft expertise of Amarendra Baahubali's fingers._ **

Amarendra drank the sight, reliving his recent glories. There was yet another awaiting him. Yet another orgasm to elevate his ego to yet newer heights.

'Baahu! Please!' came the moan.

'You're a greedy little vixen, aren't you?' he bit his lip.

'Let's see, now,'- he breathed, he pulled Devasena's legs open. After all, he needed access to her core for further foreplay.

-'This is wonderful, Deva,' he began stroking her clit.

'Such a beautiful, wet, cunt!' he voice softened further to a whisper, while continuing to stroke circles around the already wet area, growing warmer by his ministrations. But then, his cock wasn't co-operating either, with its increasing hardness and of course, the precum.

And he couldn't come just now. Certainly not when Devasena was still unsated.

'Amarendra Baahubali!' her pitch rose.

'I wonder,' he spoke further, 'How must I fuck you, my lady?'

'I-' she whispered urgently, only to be silenced by his finger massaging her down there.

'How about this,' he spoke amidst the shudders he felt, 'I fuck you with my cock, and you, my love shall scream loud enough for the nightguards to know how needy you are?'

'Baahu! PLEASE!' 

He would have tarried a little longer, but then, his erection wouldn't allow that.

** _Nor would her needing breaths, or calls for mercy._ **

He locked her in his arms, feeling the minute hairs on her back stand in acknowledgement.

And of course, his member had to play its own game, as he made an unexpected thrust into her.

'Ah! BAAHU!' Devasena screamed. 

'Yes, my love! Baahu!' he huffed, amidst vigorous thrusts.

'Your Baahu!' came yet another enunciation.

One of his hands went up to the blindfold, yanking it back for her to see his face. 

'Look at me, Yuvaragyi!' he commanded, 'Look at me, while I conquer you!'

Devasena involuntarily formed her legs in a vice around his waist, bracing herself for a proper thrust to meet his vigour. 

Scream after scream came as they pushed harder, with Amarendra's hands still mauling her breasts, pulling her hair, gripping her by the nape of her neck, documenting every new mark that he made on her with his nails.

'I love you, My King!' she whispered as she found herself clenching around her lover in the euphoria of the moment.

And  ** _that, _ ** was exactly the signal he needed for him to make his release. 

'Deva!' he groaned, 'Deva, My Love!' 

He softly ran a hand through the lustrous mass of her hair, as she marvelled at his flustered, almost blushing face. 

'Phew!' she breathed in relief as Baahu found a cloth to clean himself, and another for her.

'Who would know that you're so…' she trailed a finger on his ripped chest, now glistening with sweat,

'So very… ' she purred further, 'So very demanding in bed.'

Baahu blushed further. 

'But of course, My Queen,' he settled himself beside her, after having untied her hands.

'Not everyone must know everything.' he winked.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
